Love Games
by SereneSky
Summary: SxC. My first fanfic! Sebastian decides to claim Ciel as his own. Ciel can't be obtained so easily  obviously , so games ensue. Happy ending, no angst whatsoever. R&R please!
1. Decision

This is the first chapter of the first fanfic written by me ever! O: R&R, etc. etc. etc. (: Kuroshitsuji's second season coming soon! Can't wait.

**Sebastian:** Miss SereneSky owns nothing besides the plot, which I like very, very much.

**Me:** You pervert.

Well, enjoy reading!

"Sebastian, draw me a bath." Ciel yawned, standing up from his desk and stretching after many hours.

"Yes, _bocchan_."

Steam surrounded Ciel as he stepped into the bathroom. "Sebastian!" he said, and the butler was instantly at his side. Ciel raised his arms, allowing the butler to ease his clothes off. First the ribbon, then the shirt, then shorts.

"Is it just my imagination, or is Sebastian slower than usual today?" Ciel wondered, but waved the thought away.

Sebastian was both in heaven and hell as he took off Ciel's clothes. Recently, he had begun to see his master in a new light. He puzzled over why he hasn't noticed it before. Ciel's slender, girlish arms, his silky, dark blue hair, and his eyes. Deep azure orbs you can drown in. A bulge began to form in Sebastian's pants as a result of his thoughts, and he forced it back down with his mind.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, shaking him out of his reverie. "Soap me now."

Sebastian mentally groaned, wondering how he is going to survive today without doing something totally inappropriate to his dear _bocchan_.

Oh wait…

He WAS a demon. Skilled in many arts.

No, it'll violate the contract.

But didn't it say to please the master in any way he can? And pleasure he will most certainly bring.

His mind decided, he moved over to clueless Ciel.

Ciel is unsettled. Just now, it felt like a dark aura suffused the room. Well, he was always besides a dark aura (partially suppressed) that was Sebastian, but this was different. It felt sweet, somehow. But dangerous. It almost felt like Sebastian had let himself go. Nah, not possible. See? There he was now. What's up with the look in his eyes though? It looked…predatory.

"_Bocchan_, please turn around, I will soap your back now." Ciel complied, and Sebastian faced an expanse of smooth, flawless skin. He rubs the soap around on his back, and places it on the edge of the tub. Taking off his gloves, he placed his hands onto Ciel's back, and massages him.

Ciel is trying hard not to moan as Sebastian works out the knots in his muscles. Ahh…yes, right there. Sebastian's hand is so warm, almost as hot as the water. Sebastian finds a particular knot in his shoulder, and Ciel went boneless, sliding under the water.

"Please don't do that, _bocchan_." Sebastian scolded gently, inwardly grinning at his expertise. Ciel closes his eyes and ignores Sebastian, unable to will himself to sit back up again.

"It can't be helped then. I'll come in and do it underwater." Sebastian said in as calm a voice as possible, fighting a smile.

"Wha..? Sebastian, no!" Ciel flailed around, arms splashing the water in the process.

"Is something the matter, _bocchan_?" Ciel momentarily stopped, looked, and is unable to look away.

Sebastian stood before him, his nakedness in all its glory. He walked over and slid into the water besides Ciel, whose jaw had dropped open.

"Really, _bocchan_, what am I going to do with you? It is impolite to stare you know."

Ciel blushed furiously, and muttered: "I wasn't staring." He looked away, staring at the tiled wall.

"_Bocchan_…"

"I WASN'T!" Ciel's embarrassment had turned into indignation, and he turned around to face the butler—

--and his lips were caught in a crushing kiss.


	2. Heat

Yaoi. Turn back if you don't like. I'm so productive! ^^

**Ciel:** Miss SereneSky doesn't own me, or Sebastian. Or Kuroshitsuji. She does own the plot though. *blush*

**Me:** Well, here we go! (:

_Recap:_

"_Bocchan_…"

"I WASN'T!" Ciel's embarrassment had turned into indignation, and he turned around to face the butler—

--and his lips were caught in a crushing kiss.

* * *

Soft. Firm. Addicting. Ciel first experienced shock, then an odd sense of euphoria. He inadvertently closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations Sebastian had gifted him with. It doesn't matter..if he just enjoyed this for a moment, right?

Ciel stuck his tongue out gingerly and licked Sebastian's lips. It tasted like dark chocolate. Sinful, bitter but oh so sweet. He scooted closer, splashing water out in the process. But he didn't care. All he had on his mind was more. More of that taste, that feel, that warmth. His hands moved up to Sebastian's chest, and pushed.

The next second, Sebastian was sitting against the wall, with Ciel straddling him. Ciel's rational mind long fled, he cared no longer for his actions, as long as he got what he wanted. Ciel's arms crossed behind Sebastian's shoulders, and he leaned in for another kiss.

Sebastian was shocked. Since when did his _bocchan_ become so brazen? But then, Ciel's soft lips touched his once again, and he abandoned all his thoughts. Ciel…his black, beautiful angel. Sebastian's hands closed around Ciel's waist, and he pulled him closer, desperate for more body contact. Breaking the kiss, Sebastian moved his mouth to Ciel's neck, sucking on his collarbone. A throaty moan came from Ciel, and Sebastian cannot help groaning too. All his…Ciel will become all his. His alone.

Ciel is bewildered. What exactly are these feelings? So strange. He felt like he wanted something more, but do not know what it is. All he understands is that he never wants Sebastian to stop what he is doing right now. Ciel involuntarily sought out contact in his…most intimate area, Rubbing unconsciously against Sebastian's stomach, he doesn't realize Sebastian had stopped what he was doing.

Sebastian is fighting a losing battle. So innocent. Unknowing. His bets are on that Ciel doesn't even realize what he is doing. He resisted his urge to thrust back, knowing it'll probably shock the boy into retreating. But…the delicious friction…

"Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders, as if asking for something.

Sebastian lost control. Thrusting back, he realize one second too late what he has done.

The fog lifted from the boy's eyes. The haze replaced by shock, Ciel splashed desperately to get away from Sebastian. Seeking refuge at the opposite side of the tub, he curled up, not understanding what just happened.

Ciel is bewildered. Whatever had propelled him to do such a thing? And why didn't Sebastian stop him? What is going on here?!

He looked up to demand an explanation, and saw the demon's red eyes staring at him. Less than half a metre away. When did he get so close?

Sebastian is using all his powers to prevent himself from ravishing the boy right then and there. Searching the boy's face hungrily, he tried to find permission, but found none. Ciel's eyes only showed fear and shock. Sighing, he inwardly cursed himself for doing what he did. However, Ciel's going to be his eventually. Why not tell him now?

"Ciel—"

"Shut up, Sebastian! Get out right now, that's an order!" Ciel all but screamed at him.

"Alright _bocchan_. But let me tell you this." Sebastian said with a blank face.

"What?" Ciel asked, angry and confused, but curious.

Sebastian brought his face closer, and whispered huskily in Ciel's ear: "Don't worry too much about this, Ciel. You are going to be mine soon, both body and soul."

Before Ciel can slap him, Sebastian was out at a safe distance, dressing himself.

"Now then, shall we get you out of that bath, _bocchan_? All the heat seemed to have gone to your head."

* * *

I'm such a meanie. I know. But I don't feel like I'm ready for serious smut just yet. I hope you liked this chapter! It seems like it needs more work. D:

**Sebastian:** DAMMIT. I want to have that boy.

**Me:** Don't worry, you'll get there soon enough (;

R&R please! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I was like *-*

~SereneSky

Note: Guys, no matter how many times I look at this chapter, I feel something is off/awkward about my wording but I can't figure out what it is...If you have any idea, please tell me! (:


	3. Game

Hi guys! HOLD ON PLEASE AND READ MY SPAM (: As you can see from my average 1 chapter/day, I don't really have anything to do right now….well, anything I want to do . So, even though my last chapter sounded SO awkward, I'm going to forge ahead anyway. I don't have an outline/anything like that, so sadly, I can't tell you how many chapters it's going to be until Ciel gets….ravaged. Probably 2? Ooooh! *lightbulb lights* Let's have Ciel make some mistake and Sebastian punish him. ^^

My, I really do have a perverted mind. Not good at writing smut tho. Never tried. Maybe I'll get better magically as I approach that number of chapters. Kay. /ends spam.

**Sebastian:** Miss. SereneSky doesn't own anything other than the plot. OKAY GUYS? OKAY?!

**Me:** Stop spazzing Sebastian, you have to say it.

* * *

Ciel is not in a good mood. Ever since that incident, he and Sebastian's relationship had been kind of…cool. He expected Sebastian to make a move, and didn't let his guard down, but nothing has happened for over a week now. Sebastian was still the perfect butler, never failing, no matter how hard Ciel tries to make it so he will. It is pissing off Ciel more than usual.

Irritated, Ciel slammed his fists on the table. Ahhh. This was annoying. He wanted to rant and scream and throw something, but unfortunately, his logical mind wouldn't let him act childish. So instead, he began analyzing himself. Why was he angry? Shouldn't he be happy that Sebastian refrained from making a move on him?

After 10 minutes of scrunched brows and no success, he gave up with a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. Well, it wouldn't have been normal if he did. The hardest thing to understand is one oneself, after all. This game is no fun anymore. But he had to stick it to the end, because it'll be violating his own rules if he didn't.

Wait a minute.

Game…where one makes a move, then waits for the response.

Could it possibly be? That bastard. So Sebastian is waiting for Ciel to make a move?

Ciel felt a blush coloring his cheek. He certainly did not want to continue what happened in the bathtub….right?

Sebastian chose that moment to enter, bring Ciel's strawberry cheesecake he ordered. While laying out the food in front of Ciel, he noticed a rosy tinge to Ciel's normally pale face. He smirked inwardly, knowing that Ciel had finally figured out what he was supposed to do if he wants to continue what had happened. Sebastian was 99% sure Ciel wants what he can give him. After all, that night, even though Ciel was scared and his eyes showed it, his body told Sebastian otherwise.

Sebastian will wait. He looked up to see Ciel finishing the last of the cheesecake, and smiled. Just because he will wait, doesn't mean he can't urge Ciel to make his move. Leaning forward, he whispered: "Bocchan, you have a little bit smeared on your cheek."

Without waiting for a response, he licked it off Ciel's cheek, lingering a little to savour the heat that flared there. Nipping the flesh gently, he straightened up, cleared Ciel's table of the plates, and left.

Ciel was shell-shocked. Sitting there dumbly, it was not till later, that he realized Sebastian was teasing him. That's it. He is going to strike back. No one makes fun of Ciel Phantomhive!

* * *

Ooooh. Ciel is mad! What's going to happen next? X3 R&R please! It's ALWAYS appreciated. (:

~SereneSky

p.s: anyone think of a better name other than "The Bath"? O_o. cuz it's not really in the bath anymore XD


	4. Lollipop

Omygosh. What you are about to see, is approx. 500 words about Ciel licking a lollipop and how Sebastian reacts. I would do more than one "move" each time, but I'm not very creative in that department. D: So, I am taking requests? O_o Also, thanks to LovelyWickedDescet for the suggestions! I'll probably be adopting the name too, since 1. The Bath seriously…sucks, and 2. I like the name (:

Ciel: -takes out lollipop- Miss SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji/any of the characters.

Me: Kay. Ready Ciel? You're up for some serious licking (:

* * *

In the last chapter:

Ciel was shell-shocked. Sitting there dumbly, it was not till later, that he realized Sebastian was teasing him. That's it. He is going to strike back. No one makes fun of Ciel Phantomhive!

f

Ciel rings the bell that leads down to the kitchen.

Sebastian sighs, puts down the knife, and walks up to the study.

"What is it, bocchan?"

"I'm hungry. Bring me a lollipop."

"But boc—"

"This is an order. Also, when you come back up, I will need you to do something for me."

"Yes, _bocchan_."  
Sebastian walked up the stairs once again, a strawberry-flavoured lollipop in his hand, wondering what had caused Ciel's sudden craving for one. An idea came to his mind, and brought a smile to his face. Unwrapping the outer covering of the lollipop, he pressed his lips to it, and wrapped it up perfectly again. Well, it's only natural that a butler of the Phantomhive household will be able to do that. Wiping the smile off his face, Sebastian entered the study and handed the lollipop to Ciel. "Here you go _bocchan_."

"Thanks," was Ciel's curt reply. "Help me with my physics, Sebastian. Although I do not get why a Phantomhive has to know the average velocity of a train."

"Perhaps it's a toy train, _bocchan_. Doesn't a toy maker need to know how fast or slow it needs to go in order to amuse but not hurt the children?" Sebastian murmured teasingly. "Alright, I will aid you. But on one condition."

"And what is that?" Ciel asked in a wary tone. (or he tried to)

"You have to watch how I do it. Or else you won't learn, right?" Sebastian reasoned.

"Ok, fine. Start on it already!" Ciel said, hiding a smile, and reaching for his lollipop. All is going according to plan.

Sebastian looked down at the paper in front of him. "So, average velocity. Slope first, so the difference in the y-axis over the difference in the x-axis…"

Ciel made his movements deliberately big as he lifted the lollipop towards his mouth. Staring innocently at the paper Sebastian is writing on, he attempted to fit the whole lollipop into his mouth. Nope. Too big. But he had expected that. Making an exasperated sound to attract Sebastian's attention, he tried again, making a show out of it. Ciel shifted his attention from the paper to Sebastian, and sure enough, his eyes were fixated on the lollipop.

Laughing inwardly, but his voice not conveying any, Ciel reprimanded Sebastian: "Sebastian, concentrate on the paper, not the lollipop please. I do not particularly enjoy people staring at my food."

Sebastian was sure Ciel knows the effect it had on him from the mischievous gleam in his one blue eye. Thankful the bulge that is forming is hidden by the desk; he turned back to the slope he was working out. "So, it is 75 meters divided by 25 seconds, according to this position-time graph…"

His voice trailed off, as he noticed Ciel, again.

Ciel was now licking the lollipop slowly, eyes closed. Around and around, he made 5 revolutions before switching to small licks with darts of his small, pink tongue.

With each dart and lick, Sebastian felt his pants grow tighter. Ciel concentrated on the lollipop, switching to sucking on the top of it. It was a pretty large lollipop after all, and he couldn't quite fit it in his mouth just yet. He nipped the top, then moistened his lips with his tongue. Hmm. Almost there…Ciel went back to licking the edges, and tried for the 3rd time. Success!

Satisfied, he turned to Sebastian, only to see him staring, mesmerized. Taking out his lollipop, biting back a smile, he asked with all the innocence he could muster:"Sebastian, why is it that you insist on staring at me while I enjoy my lollipop? You really are supposed to be doing the physics. You're not helping so…go prepare for dinner."

Sebastian stood up from where he was crouching with much difficulty, keeping his back to Ciel at all times as to hide his very obvious erection. He walked out and down to the kitchen, where he started chopping the vegetables with a little more force than necessary.

Ciel whispered: "Checkmate", and laughed. However, Sebastian's lustful gaze had given him a little something. "Ugh. Now I'll have to wait until this dies down." Ciel muttered, looking down at his pants.

Sebastian's head was a whirlwind of thoughts. Ciel really is fitting to make a contract with the devil. The way he was licking that lollipop was positively sinful. It was his turn now….what to do? Ciel really deserves to be punished for this. He is not very comfortable standing up. Punishment…he'll remember that for later. Right now, he's got to think of a responding move.

* * *

WHEE. I IS DONE! :3 haha. I really did write 500 words on a lollipop. (: hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R pleaseee! And tell me what do you want Sebastian to do. ^^

~SereneSky

(whoa. so long.)


	5. Teatime

Hey guys! Sorry about the "no chapter update" yesterday. ):

Sooo, following EchizenRyomaLover's review, I will do something concerning tea….

-insert 30 minutes of intense thinking- yay. Idea formed!

**Sebastian:** Miss. SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, or else I would be her butler as well.

**Me:** *-* itz teatime!

* * *

Recap:  
_Sebastian's head was a whirlwind of thoughts. Ciel really is fitting to make a contract with the devil. The way he was licking that lollipop was positively sinful. It was his turn now….what to do? Ciel really deserves to be punished for this. He is not very comfortable standing up. Punishment…he'll remember that for later. Right now, he's got to think of a responding move._

"This scent….Earl Grey?" Ciel inquired.

"Yes,_ bocchan_. Correct as usual." Sebastian replied, setting a slice of tart down in front of him.

Strawberry, huh. Ciel smirked, still revelling in his utter victory. Taking a bite of the tart, he savoured the smooth, sweet taste, and the sensation of it slowly spreading in his mouth. A gust of wind swept through the garden, interrupting the time between him and his dessert. Shivering, he wrinkled his normally smooth brow, and commanded Sebastian.

"Sebastian, go get me a coat please, it's getting unpleasantly cold out here."

"But, _bocchan_, who will attend to your every need while I'm fetching it for you?" Sebastian smiled, setting his plan into motion.

"Well, since you're so attentive, what do you suggest I do? Shiver? Abandon my tea?" Ciel asked sarcastically, displeased at his butler.

"I can be your coat, bocchan." The demon's smile grew dangerous, and before Ciel can react, both of them were on the grass, with Sebastian on top of him.

"Sebastian! Get off of me this instant. My hair will get mussed up, and my suit dirty!" Ciel said.

"No can do, _bocchan._ What if you get cold again? We can't have that happening, now can we?"

"Sebastian! This is an ord—"

The rest were silenced by Sebastian, who muffled the last syllable with a searing kiss.

"Mmph…." Ciel pushed at Sebastian's chest, fighting to get away. However, his beatings grew steadily weaker, as Sebastian plundered Ciel's mouth, exploring, learning. The strawberry taste slowly washed away, replaced by Sebastian's dark chocolate. Ciel moaned, his will temporarily gone.

Sebastian broke the kiss, and using the time it took for Ciel to clear the haze around his head, he gagged Ciel with a handkerchief, rendered him naked, and tied his hands to one of the legs of the table.

Ciel's eyes showed shock as the glazed look retreated. Muffled sounds came from his mouth, and Sebastian grinned.

"What was that, _bocchan_? I can't understand muffled English, you know."

Repeated noises, conveying a sense of annoyance and anger.

"Ah, I get it!" Sebastian smiled, bumping his fist on top of his palms-up hand, in a classic "I get it" move. "Warm you up, right?"

Sebastian took the cup of tea from the table and smiled slowly.

"It would be such a shame if this went cold before you enjoyed it right?"

Crouching down, he tipped the cup ever so slowly, watching it spill onto Ciel's creamy, white chest.

"Ngghh.." Ciel squirmed, and fought to get away from the slightly hot tea. His eye widened in shock.

Sebastian slowly moved the teacup, so the stream of tea moved down Ciel's body, creating a trail down…

The tea slowed to drips, then stopped altogether.

Sebastian set the cup down, and then looked at Ciel. His bright blue eye showed pain and uncomfortableness.

"Sorry, _bocchan_. It burns, doesn't it? I'll kiss it better, I promise." Sebastian smiled cruelly, discarding his clothes.

Sebastian straddled Ciel, and started licking the tea away. Ciel tried to remain passive, lying still below Sebastian.

"Now, now, _bocchan_. You're ruining my fun." Sebastian nipped the skin, making Ciel jerk with the sting.

Switching between licks, kisses, nips, and sucks, Sebastian worked his way down, finding every spot that makes Ciel arch and moan, and using those to his advantage. Damn, he absolutely adores the mix of Earl Grey and Ciel.

Ciel, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. The loss of control. Sebastian's mouth on his skin. In return for alleviating the pain he brought with pouring tea on him, Sebastian is lighting a fire inside of him. And it's twice as bad.

Sebastian finally reached his destination. Ciel's member, thanks to his ministrations, was fully erect. Sebastian stood up as an idea occurred to him. Pulling on his gloves, he knelt besides Ciel, and his hand closed around it.

Ciel was wondering at the brief loss of sensation, straining his head up to see what was going on….ooooh fuck.

Sebastian bit back a smile at Ciel's head dropped back down. Rubbing his hand up and down, it wasn't soon when Ciel started thrusting back in time to his movements, searching for more friction. Sebastian moved his hand away.

Ciel thrust again, but this time, he met empty air. Cracking open the eye he didn't realize he had closed, he stared at Sebastian, pleading for the return of his skilful hand.

"Ah ah ah, _bocchan_. I won't move unless you stop moving. " Sebastian reprimanded

Ciel cursed silently, then forced his hips back down.

"Good Ciel." Sebastian said, praising him.

Hey, when did he get permission to use my first name?! Ciel crinkled his brow, but all thoughts were thrown away as Sebastian's hand moved back onto his erection. So tortuously slow. Ciel couldn't resist, and thrust back into Sebastian's hand.

Again, the hand was removed. Ciel moaned uncontrollably, craving more.

When Ciel had stilled, Sebastian's hand went back.

Again and again. This continued until Ciel couldn't take it anymore.

This time, when Sebastian took his hand away, Ciel frowned and tried desperately to convey what he wanted to Sebastian via eyetalk.

Sebastian expected this. After all, no one can stand roughly 15 rounds of teasing without voicing their need for something more.

It's time to stop all this. He untied the gag around Ciel's mouth.

"Sebastian, I order you to—"

"To what?" Sebastian asked, almost meanly.

"To…" Ciel couldn't do it. It's too humiliating. But the ache can't be ignored.

"To make me feel better. This is an order!" Ciel murmured, blushing crimson.

"Yes, my lord." At last, Sebastian will have the boy.

* * *

Hooray! Done! Oh nooo. Sex coming up. I think I have an innate fear of writing actual sex. Gah. I will conquer that fear! It might not be tomorrow though. ): But no worries. I will conquer that fear!

Do you like this chapter? (: R&R please!

~SereneSky


	6. Claim

Uhohh. Lemon D: well guys, here it is. Enjoy.

Start time: Apr. 4 6:53 pm

**Undertaker:** Miss. SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji…but she does have her own coffin..

**Me:** NO I DON'T. STOP LYING.

* * *

Hope you like it! I can't judge for myself whether it's good/bad. And I don't particularly like the feeling of extreme awkwardness when I'm writing this…*sigh*

Recap:

"_Sebastian, I order you to—"_

"_To what?" Sebastian asked, almost meanly._

"_To…" Ciel couldn't do it. It's too humiliating. But the ache can't be ignored._

"_To make me feel better. This is an order!" Ciel murmured, blushing crimson._

"_Yes, my lord." At last, Sebastian will have the boy._

Ciel closed his eyes, placing his trust into Sebastian, believing whatever Sebastian does will make him feel better.

Sebastian lay on top of Ciel, and stopped for a moment, enjoying the warmth Ciel is radiating. He sealed his mouth over Ciel's, and his arms curled under the boy, pulling him up to deepen it. Their tongues engaged in a dance, battling to get more of each other. Ciel tries to move his arms, only to realize they're still tied to the table. Unhappy with his lack of participation, he broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Untie me, Sebastian."

"But I like you like this. All tied up and helpless, only able to take what was given to you…" Sebastian whispered, his hot breath tickling Ciel's ear.

Ciel moaned, unable to resist the velvety, seductive voice. Sebastian's hand abandoned Ciel's back, moving to the front to bring even more pleasure to his _bocchan_'s body. His long fingers caught Ciel's nipple, and gently pinched it, rolling it between his skilful fingers.

Ciel's response was electric. His back arched towards Sebastian, seeking more of the pain that seemed to shoot straight to his groin in the form of hot, burning heat. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, pleased at his response, and silently vowed to teach everything to Ciel and his untutored body.

Sebastian moved down, and his warm, wet mouth closed around Ciel's nipple, tugging gently, while his hand traveled down to stroke Ciel's erection. Ciel bit his lips, fighting not to let another groan escape. Sebastian, upon seeing this, bit down suddenly. Ciel's breath rushed out in a rough exhale, and he begged: "Please, Sebastian…"

"What is it that you want, Ciel?" Sebastian inquired cruelly, "you know you have to be clear with commands, _bocchan_. After all, I am but your pawn."

Seeing Ciel's flushed face only serves to harden Sebastian's resolve to hear his _bocchan_ say the words. Licking Ciel's collarbone, he breathed: "Say it, Ciel."

"M..more.." Ciel said in as small a voice as possible.

Deciding to tease him just a bit more, Sebastian cupped Ciel's member once more, and rubbed the tip, smearing the precum over the tip. His left hand pressing Ciel's hips down so he is unable to thrust into his hand, He stared into Ciel's eyes and smirked, revelling in the power he had over Ciel. "More of what?"

Abandoning all his self-imposed restrictions, and just not caring about the humiliation anymore, Ciel used all the force he had to defy Sebastian's left hand, bucking and hissing out: "More…of this!"

"Yes, my lord. You asked for it after all." Sebastian was a little out of breath himself. He was nearing his limit. After all, Ciel is just so…beautiful. The way he just let go of all his inhibitions…It took all his willpower to not just flip Ciel over and ravish him.

He untied Ciel, and in that split second, Ciel tackled Sebastian. The demon's defences went up, before he remembered it was Ciel. His eyes softened, an unusual act for him, and he stroked Ciel's hair. Ciel caressed his butler's face, then bent down for another kiss.

Both panting when they came up for air, Sebastian smiled: "Ready to be tied up again, and hand control back to me?"

"No! Because…" Ciel pouted, causing Sebastian's eyes to widen, as he had never seen this side of Ciel before. "it feels weird."

Sebastian smiled softly. How he loved…..loved? Sebastian frowned, filing that question for pondering later. "You'll learn to give me control willingly soon enough, Ciel." Reverting into "ravish mode". He pushed 3 fingers into Ciel's mouth.

"Lick them well, Ciel, because they're going up your ass." Sebastian said crudely.

"How unrefined." Ciel mumbled, before coating them thoroughly, running his tongue un and down.

Deciding that's enough dreaming about another body part being inside Ciel's mouth, Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth.

"Roll over." He commanded. Ciel complied, hissing as his front touched the cool grass. "Knees up." Sebastian stared at the pink puckered hole, beckoning him.

"Sebastian, stop the staring please…it's embarrassing!" Ciel squirmed, uncomfortable.

The response? A long finger entered Ciel without any sort of warning, eliciting a gasp from poor Ciel, who instinctively clenched his muscles, fighting the invasion.

"Relax Ciel. You're just making it that much harder for yourself."

"But…it feels weird!" Ciel complained. Sebastian curled his finger, making Ciel's arms go boneless, and his shoulders hitting the grass. Sebastian moved his finger in and out, making sure Ciel's accustomed to it, before adding another one. He scissored his digits, stretching Ciel slowly. Soon enough, Ciel was pushing back in time with his fingers.

Ciel was dumbfounded. Burning icy heat. Unrelenting pressure. "Hnn.." he voicelessly begged for more.

Sebastian added his third finger, To help Ciel relax, he found the ball of nerves and rubbed it. Ciel screamed, barely able to handle the lightning of pleasure that shot through him. His ring of muscles relaxed completely, and Sebastian took that time to thoroughly stretch Ciel.

Removing his fingers, Sebastian smirked. Finally. He placed his cock at Ciel's entranced, and pushed. He couldn't suppress the groan when he saw the ring of muscles stretching to accommodate him. Ciel clenched, halting Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, then grinned as a devious idea formed itself.

Grabbing Ciel's waist, he fell backwards onto the grass. With Ciel now on top of him, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hands that were supporting him and wrenched them behind his back. "Ciel. Slowly, relax your muscles okay?" Ciel, not really knowing the consequences of his actions, complied. He cried out in shock and pain as he was impaled on Sebastian to the hilt, thanks to gravity. He squeezed with all his strength, making Sebastian wince. "Ciel, you're going to pay for that." Sebastian said, half serious. He managed to flip Ciel over (for the 1000th time) without unseating, and started to thrust. Ciel fought to get away from the burning "brand" that was marking Ciel as Sebastian's, until Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate. Sebastian bit back a grin at Ciel's reaction, and filed that place to memory. Everytime he thrust, he would made sure he hit that sweet spot. Ciel cried out as the lightning shot through him again and again, relentless. Ciel wanted more, but he wanted the torture to end too. Torn between the two, he is unable to do anything but moan and scream until his voice was hoarse. Groans from both filled the air as they both raced to reach that peak of pleasure. Sensing his own impending release, the demon slowed down, wanting to prolong the experience. Feeling this, Ciel clenched around him, urging him to abandon the idea. Sebastian gave in with a groan, and pumped Ciel's cock in time to his battering of his ass.

Ciel felt like his body was going up in flames, The coiling heat in his lower stomach is tensing, ready to snap.

Sebastian pushed one last time into Ciel's welcoming heat.

Ciel screamed as the pleasure overloaded his system, coursing thickly through his veins.

Sebastian groaned lowly as he emptied himself into Ciel.

Both collapsed, content. Ciel whispered: "Sebastian…" before drooping off into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Ciel.."

* * *

Yoo like? I hope yoo liked! (: R & R please

~SereneSky

(finish time: Apr. 5th, 9:27)

note: oops. did a paragraph twice fixeddd XD


	7. Revelation

Haven't updated in….3/4 days! D: Sowwie.

Hurhur. Let's make Sebastian have inner conflicts. (:

**Ciel:** Miss SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji!! ew. I'm sticky. D:

* * *

Ciel woke up in his own bed, disoriented. Who was "he"? Oh. The demon. Ciel groaned, not believing he had had sex with Sebastian. Although…he wouldn't mind doing it again. He sat up, and decided he is seriously in need of a bath.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, quietly thinking while he made his master's bed. What is going on here? These feelings…the very same ones that made humans weak (at least in his opinion), are coursing through him. When he sees Ciel, he could not resist smiling. When Ciel is sad, he wants to kill whoever made him so. When Ciel is happy, he wants to grin along with him. His gaze inevitably softens when he looks at Ciel, and his chest tightens uncomfortably. Frowning, Sebastian sat down on the edge of Ciel's bed. Is it lust or love? Sure, Sebastian still wanted Ciel's soul, but does he want the boy himself? Can he face the consequences after he fulfills the contract? Sebastian ran his hands through his hair, irritated. It wasn't often that he gets stumped like this. He was always able to analyze himself. Always.

"Sebastian? Come help me with my clothes!" Ciel called. Sebastian felt the irresistible urge to be at his side as soon as possible. Forever. Wait. Forever? Sebastian blinked, surprised at his own thoughts. Does that mean he no longer wants Ciel's soul?

"A bath, _bocchan_?"

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm sticky all over after our last…." Ciel trailed off, heat rising to his cheeks.

Sebastian refrained from completing his sentence with a crude word, and stripped Ciel.

"Give me a massage." Ciel ordered. Is it just Sebastian, or is there a mischievous glint in his eye?

Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, Sebastian moved towards Ciel, who was sinking under the hot water. Once again, he kneaded Ciel's shoulders, and again, Ciel sank under the water, boneless.

"Oh dear, _bocchan_. Seems like I need to continue this in the water." Sebastian smiled, his clothes already heaped in a pile next to Ciel's.

"Yes, perhaps you should, Sebastian." Ciel said, surprised at his own boldness.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian slipped into the water besides Ciel's, and wasted no time claiming Ciel's lips as his own. Ciel moaned, eagerly pressing his body closer to Sebastian's, craving body contact. Sebastian cradled Ciel's head, and crashed his lips to Ciel's bruised ones. Ciel's mouth opened in a soundless moan, and Sebastian engaged his tongue immediately to a dance with Ciel's. One hand moving down to Ciel's ass, he brought Ciel's erection to his thigh, re-enacting what happened before Ciel got frightened. This time though, Ciel gasped, and rubbed his erection against Sebastian wantonly, seeking friction instinctively. Sebastian gritted his teeth, overcome with emotion to Ciel's responsiveness. He broke the kiss and flipped Ciel over, leading to Ciel gripping the edge of the tub for dear life. Sebastian moved his lips down Ciel's spine, licking, nipping, sucking. All Ciel could do was to moan repeatedly as the pleasure coursed through his veins. Sebastian reached the end, and parted Ciel's ass cheeks, revealing to him the pink, puckered hole. Sebastian started lubricating it, thoroughly. Ciel arched his back, barely containing the scream that rose from his throat. "That's it, bocchan. Call for me." Sebastian said, voice slightly muffled.

"Se…ahh. Sebast..tian!" Ciel cried out passionately. Sebastian rewarded Ciel by pushing a finger into him, and rubbing Ciel's prostate mercilessly. Ciel can hardly stand the bolts of lightning as they shot up his spine, screaming over and over, begging for more, begging him to end the torture. Sebastian smirked, and inserted another finger, scissoring to stretch Ciel's ring of muscles.

"Eno…hnn…enough!" Ciel moaned breathily, "take me…"

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked, touching his prostate to tease Ciel even more.

"Ahh…y..yes…" Ciel pushed back against Sebastian's fingers, urging him to hurry it up.

"Yes, my dear _bocchan_." Sebastian could hardly stand it himself, seeing Ciel in so much pleasure had made him rock hard.

Sebastian thrust into Ciel, groaning as his cock was enveloped in Ciel's tight, warm heat. Ciel shuddered, trying to adjust to the feeling as soon as possible. When he did, he clenched around Sebastian, giving him permission to move. Sebastian pulled out until only the head was in his ass, then sheathed himself in one smooth move, drawing a gasp from Ciel. Again and again, Sebastian battered Ciel's ass, until both of them can't stand it any more. "Sebastian….I'm gonna…ahhh….." Ciel moaned, pushing back to meet Sebastian's hips. Sebastian's hand curved around Ciel to stroke his erection. "Hnn…" Ciel was strung tight, ready to snap. A stroke was all he needed, and with a scream, Ciel came. His milky seed splashed in the water, his muscles convulsing around Sebastian. Sebastian groaned at the contractions, and came as well, spurting his seed deep into Ciel.

Both collapsed in the water, exhausted. Ciel mumbled: "I love you, Sebastian…"

Sebastian's eyes widened, amazed at the urge to respond in kind. Unable to control himself, he said it back: "I love you too, Ciel." Once the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was true. He no longer wanted just Ciel's soul, he wanted Ciel himself. To be by his side forever. Sebastian smiled softly, glad he had arrived at his answer. He will stay by Ciel's side, to the end of eternity.

**Fin~**

* * *

I think I'm getting obsessed with writing lemons . Aiyaa. I hope you enjoyed this! (: I is probably adding 1 moar chapter where Sebastian dies...GASP. just cuz i really want to do a chapter with "Because of You--After School" harharhar :) next…I'm probably gonna do either yullen/tykan. XD unfortunately, I has no interest in writing hetero right now. the world needs more yaoi! :3

(Note: I'm putting the one where Sebastian dies as a separate storyyy~)

~SereneSky


	8. READ ME

KAY HAI GUYS. :D LONG TIME NOO ….wait not see…urmmm. NVM. ANYWAYS.

Just a little update, I has been busy doing…stuff, but ALL THAT IS ALMOST OVER, which means I can get back to my lemon-writing again! :) so yeah, on the weekends, ive been like….staying on aarinfantasy and watching yaoi and reading yaoi on mangafox. (: yesh I know, ive been doing that instead of writing. Shame on me. Butt..(LOL NO PUN INTENDED) I've got lots of ideas (AHEM ripped off from anime) but w/e. SUCH AS

-ai no kusubi's new adaption teaser

^ most important. LOL

And other random stuff from yaoi manga 3

Has anyone noticed minami haruka's semes & ukes all look the same? Just sayin~ not that I hate. (:

Yeah, so I'll probably be doing a bunch of oneshots if I don't get discovered, since its kinda a "secret occupation" XD

So…look forward to it! And I'll also try to proofread my own work so problems like: "what do you mean by 'thrust back'" "you switch from past tense to present tense a lot" don't arise again. The stories are probably still gonna be on Kuroshitsuji…SEASON 2 IS AWESOME RIGHT NOW BTW. Maybe D. Gray Man? Uraboku is a possibility too.

I'LL BE WORKING HARD SO PLEASE REVIEWWW MY STORIES WHEN THEY COME OUT. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D

Btw, its not gonna be until after this Sunday (August 8th 2010). XD

OneManga, RIP. );

~SereneSky

(if you are reading this from Because of You, LOL I ACTUALLY FORGOT I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER ALLOWING THE POSSIBILITY FOR MORE. I AM SO. SO SORRY. i might upload...MIGHT. )

(if you are reading this from Love Games, sorry, no chance of continuing there. XD)


End file.
